sonicfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Speedy
Speedy is een Mobian vogel en de Zestiende Slag Kukku van de Slag Bird Armada . Als zoon van de huidige Battle Heer , Grote Slag Kukku XV , hij is de erfgenaam aan de Slag Kukku afstamming en volgende in de rij om de armada leiden , In de hoop om dit lot te vermijden , probeerde hij de Babylon Rogues te sluiten, maar was afgewezen en achtergelaten , waardoor Speedy verbitterd ten opzichte van hen . Terwijl hun Battle Fortress was vermomd als een tropisch eiland voor de Battle Bird Armada om hun erfgoed te onderzoeken , Speedy en de rest van de Slag Vogels ontdekte drie leden van de Knothole Freedom Fighters was naar het eiland komen, Antoine D' Coolette , Bunnie " Rabbot " D' Coolette en Miles " Tails " Prower . Speedy leidde een succesvolle verrassingsaanval en veroverde al maar Tails , die hij vormde een vendetta tegen . Na een laatste confrontatie aan boord van de Battle Fortress , Tails gered Speedy uit het wrak van de Mole Mech en bood de vogel zijn vriendschap , maar Speedy afgenomen en vertelde hem om te ontsnappen als de vesting nam . Hij nam later deel aan de armada aanval op New Mobotropolis . Inhoud [ tonen ] geschiedenis Born to Lead Als erfgenaam van de Slag Kukku afkomst , werd Speedy altijd verwacht dat de volgende Battle Lord of the Armada net als zijn voorvaderen , als gevolg van het leiderschap door vriendjespolitiek tot stand wordt gebracht . Speedy niet belust op zijn hele levensstijl al vooraf vastgesteld te hebben , omdat het betekende dat hij zou beantwoorden aan zijn vader aanmatigend zal zijn hele leven , en zocht naar een manier om dit te vermijden . Speedy gevonden enige opluchting toen de " Legendary Wind Master " , Jet the Hawk , lid van de Armada , als hij de acties en gedrag Jet's zag vertegenwoordigen vrijheid , inspirerend een verlangen bij Speedy als hem te worden . ( SU : # 30 , # 33 , # 34) Tegen de tijd dat de Babylon Rogues besloten te deserteren de Armada aan de Babylon Garden vinden , had Speedy gedesillusioneerd in Jet geworden , en confronteerde ze in het fort hanger, in de hoop om te voorkomen dat ze vertrekken . Hij probeerde hen te herinneren aan de verbintenis die zij werden uitgevoerd op het lopen , alleen voor Jet om hem te borstelen , razend Speedy genoeg om hem proberen aan te vallen Jet . Na het ontdekken dat hij hen niet kon stoppen met woorden of kracht , Speedy besefte dat dit zou zijn enige kans om ook te ontsnappen , en smeekte de Rogues om hem mee te nemen . Echter , Jet wierp hem terzijde, vertelt Speedy hij zijn eigen lot te vinden plaats , terwijl het aanzetten tot een verlangen naar wraak in de jonge Battle Kukku . ( SU : # 33 ) PredatorSpeedy Speedy wordt aangevallen door Predator . Sen10elSAdded door Sen10elS Speedy bleef bij de Armada daarna houden de schijn dat hij tevreden met het lot zijn afkomst voor hem had gezet was . Deze verleende Speedy met privileges niet toegestaan om regelmatig soldaten in de organisatie . In tegenstelling tot degenen die hun weg gewerkt door de gelederen , Speedy had de macht en de vrijheid van een leider vanaf het begin zonder te worden beperkt door de Armada 's regels en beperkingen . Dit viel echter niet goed met iedereen , namelijk Predator Hawk, die opgeleid voor jaren en werd gepromoveerd , alleen te vinden zijn doel en toekomst tegengehouden . Geloven Speedy was zwak en zijn privelages gegeven zonder dat verdienen ze , Predator viel hem in een hal op een dag en pakte Speedy bij de keel , totdat zijn vader gevangen havik in de handeling en had hem gevangen gezet voor zijn muiterij . ( SU : # 30 ) Tweezijdige Rival Terwijl de Armada was gestationeerd op Cocoa Island , Speedy was een van de eerste om de komst van een aantal leden van de Knothole Freedom Fighters merken. Observeren ze kort , Speedy ging naar de Slag Heer in kennis van de verdachte indringers op getuige van dat Miles " Tails " Prower kon vliegen . Speedy leiden dan de task force die Tails en de huwelijksreis Antoine en Bunnie D' Coolette aangevallen . Speedy's troepen behandeld het echtpaar , terwijl Speedy ging meteen voor Tails en vielen hem in de lucht met zijn verbazingwekkende snelheid . ( SU : # 17) Uiteindelijk gooide hij Tails op de grond en verklaarde hem een freak vanwege zijn twee staarten en ongewone vermogen om te vliegen toen hij een vogel was. Na beschuldigen Tails en zijn metgezellen van binnenvallende oefenterrein van de Armada , werd Speedy aangevallen door T -jong , waardoor de vos aan een ontsnappingspoging . Speedy gaf achtervolging door een zee tunnel , maar vond zich moeite om gelijke tred te houden met zijn prooi . Hij eindelijk gevangen , alleen om Tails als hij verborg op een beschutte richel . Speedy tegenzin terug naar de Battle Fortress na wordt teruggeroepen door Battlekukku XV . ( SU : # 17 , # 18 ) De volgende dag , Speedy liep op ontsnapping Antoine , klinkt een waarschuwing dat de vergadering van de Slag Heer met Bunnie onderbroken . Met behulp van de list dat ze een Dark Egg Legion Kommissar was , Bunnie trad Speedy in bochten Antoine in een noodluik . Speedy snel uitgedaagd gezag Bunnie in de zaak , beweren ze was ondergeschikt aan de Battle Lord terwijl op Armada grond. Hun argument was eindigde als Antoine , geloven zijn vrouw had verrader bleek , sprong uit het luik . Verdachte van reacties Bunnie 's al te emotioneel voor een dubbel agent , heeft Speedy niet kopen haar excuus van het zijn boos over de damage control ze moest doen . ( SU : # 18 , # 19 ) Speedy ging toen naar de werkplaats van de basis waar hij had een ongemakkelijk moment met Arts Fukurokov dan het uitspreken van de naam van de wetenschapper . Zijn stemming verschoven naar zegevieren toen hij bestand Bunnie 's op het Ei Netwerk en leerde ze was niet een legionized bondgenoot , maar een spion . Speedy vervolgens opdracht Doctor Fukurokov de Mole Mech upgrade voor te bereiden op de volgende zet van hun vijand. Gewaarschuwd voor een aanval op de Armada 's base uit hun eigen ondergrondse ingang , Speedy gemeld aan zijn vader en werd verteld Bunnie was gestuurd om te gaan met de situatie en uit haar buurt te blijven . Hij raakte gefrustreerd over hoe de Slag Heer alleen was het helpen van hun vijanden , maar besloten om Fukurokov eindigen de upgrades zoals gepland . ( SU : # 19 ) Speedy & staarten Speedy dankzij Tails voor hem helpen . AtlantagirlAdded door Atlantagirl Na de Mole Mech werd opgewaardeerd , Speedy loodste het aanvallen Tails , de D' Coolettes , en T -jong toen ze aankwamen in de vesting ' storage bay . Speedy aanvankelijk de overhand hadden - zelfs in staat om aan te kloppen Bunnie kant van de kamer met de vuist van de mech 's - maar Tails kwam met een plan voor T -jong om bommen te laten vallen op de Mole Mech te beschadigen en af te leiden terwijl hij losgemaakt verschillende van de bouten . Uiteindelijk , Speedy wist Tails te grijpen als hij geconfronteerd Dr Fukurokov , smashing een van de benen T -jong als hij dat deed . Echter , Tails alleen maar gooide zijn momentsleutel op het mech , waardoor het storten in stukken . Een alarm begon en Speedy - opsluiten met rook die uit het en het vullen van zijn longen - probeerde om hulp te roepen , waardoor Tails te beseffen dat hij de piloot was en hem te redden . Speedy snel hersteld en aangevuld Tails op zijn vechtkunsten . De jonge vos stelde zich voor en vertelde Speedy dat ze zou kunnen proberen om vrienden te worden . Echter , Speedy afgenomen en smakte Tails weg voordat vertelde hem om uit het fort . Staarten probeerde hem te vragen wat er gaande was , maar verloor zijn evenwicht toen de vesting schudde . Toen hij weer , was Speedy gegaan . ( SU : # 19 , # 20 ) Later , na de Slag fort steeg uit de zee en liet Cocoa Island , Speedy en Dr Fukurokov ging naar Battlekukku XV troonzaal . Hier Battlekukku schreeuwde naar Speedy voor hem niet te waarschuwen dat Bunnie was een Freedom Fighter . Terwijl zijn vader ging verder met te zeggen dat " dit kleine snotaap meest duur zal betalen ', zoals hij hield een holografisch beeld van Tails , Speedy vertelde XV naam van de vos . ( SU : # 20 ) Bijeenkomst Rogues ' SpeedyConfrontsRouges Speedy confronteert de Babylon Rogues . CrazyLeaAdded door CrazyLea Een tijdje na het verlaten van Cocoa Island , de Armada op weg naar de Gigan Mountains naar een Babylonische energie handtekening die was ontdekt onderzoeken. Speedy werd vervolgens verzonden met een grote task force om de energie bron te vinden , alleen over de Babylon Rogues te komen met de sleutel naar Babylon Garden in hun bezit . Speedy probeerde te krijgen de Rogues om vreedzaam overgeven , beweren dat zij niet in staat zou zijn om weg te komen , maar ze verraste hem en schoot vlak langs hem medio zin . Zoals Speedy gaf bevel het vuur te openen op de Rogues , zijn vader via de radio hem om hem te herinneren aan het belang bij het terugvinden van de toets zodat de Armada haar bestemming kan bereiken . ( SU : # 33 , # 34) Met tweede kans te geven geweigerd , Speedy dan had Dr Fukurokuov achtervolging Drones aanval , en ging na Jet zichzelf . Uiteindelijk schoot hij Jet in de arm met een verborgen blaster , en woedend gestompt de " Legendary Wind Master " totdat hij crashte en was bij Speedy's genade . Voordat hij iets anders kon doen was echter Speedy geslagen van achter door Wave en vervolgens gevangen door Storm, die bereid zijn om hem af als hij niet in staat om te vechten was . Echter , Speedy werd gered door zijn vader tijdige aankomst en bleef terug toen hij zag hoe de Rogues krijgen afgebroken met gemak. Als de Slag Heer dwong de Rogues terug in de Armada en vervolgens verwelkomde hen alsof er niets was gebeurd , Speedy was ongelovig en ruzie met zijn vader dat ze niet konden worden vertrouwd , tot hij uiteindelijk werd geschreeuwd zwijgen. Speedy nageleefd , maar was woedend over de gang van zaken , ongeacht . Na het bekijken van zijn vader te activeren de sleutel tot een kaart om Babylon Garden's rustplaats , Speedy vervolgens overgenomen zijn coördinaten aan de Armada met de opdracht om door te gaan naar New Mobotropolis en voor te bereiden voor de strijd weer te geven . ( SU : # 34 ) Tijdens de Armada 's aanval op de stad , Speedy nulpunt in op Tails en rukte hem recht uit de Tornado terwijl het proberen om zijn geboortestad te verdedigen . Terwijl ze geworsteld in de lucht , Speedy uitte zijn spijt over hebben om Tails vechten als hij wat bewondering had gevonden in zijn rivaal , en al snel eindigde hun confrontatie door het gooien van Tails in Ixis Naugus hieronder . Speedy vervolgens landde op de Battle Fortress ' cockpit naast zijn vader en zag het schip boor straal vuur direct onder hen en vernietigen New Mobotropolis . Met de operatie bijna klaar , Speedy terug naar de brug met zijn vader in een staat van feestvreugde over hun succes, terwijl hij bleef gecomponeerde en nors . De stemming drastisch veranderd maar, en Speedy werd al snel bewezen juist voor zijn wantrouwen van de Rogues toen ze probeerden de Babylon Garden stelen. Beslissen om te zwijgen over wrijven hem in en niet gestraft worden , Speedy dan links om de controle van de situatie op bevel van zijn vader te krijgen. ( SU : # 35 , # 36 ) Speedy boord van de Tuin en vloog in de controle kamer na het horen hoe het schip Mobius zou vernietigen door het opstijgen . Neerhalend de Rogues en Sonic the Hedgehog in een sneak aanval , dan gloated hij bij Jet en hoe zijn verlangen naar roem stond een ramp en hoe Speedy zou een held zijn voor het stoppen van het veroorzaken . Veel aan de Slag Kukku horror , Sonic gebruikte deze afleiding om de sleutel te stelen en te vernietigen , waardoor de tuin om uit de lucht vallen . Speedy besefte niets meer kan worden gedaan op dit punt , en gaf zich aan het uitleggen wat er met zijn vader en vertelde Jet hoe hij had het geluk om die taak niet hebben voordat ze uit elkaar gingen en ontsnapte het schip als het crashte . ( SU : # 36 ) persoonlijkheid Speedy is een agressieve vogel met een heftige haat voor elk vliegend schepsel dat is geen vogel , bijzonder Tails . Hij zal echter erkennen dat een aantal andere soorten die vliegen op zijn minst iets als vleugels . Hij lijkt vogels als superieur aan andere Mobians beschouwen , en voelt dat alle vogels behoren tot de Battle Bird Armada . Ondanks zijn loyaliteit aan de armada , kwalijk dat hij de rol op hem opgedrongen door zijn afkomst , en kort bewonderde de Babylon Rogues voor hun vrijgevochten levensstijl. Echter , houdt hij ook verraad in de hoogste minachting . Hij toonde racisme Tails , aangezien Tails is geen vogel en toch in staat is de vlucht . Hoewel hij het gezag van de Slag Heer respecteert , heeft hij weinig aandacht voor iemand anders , zelfs de behandeling van veronderstelde bondgenoten met minachting . Echter , leek hij te hebben opgedaan een beetje respect voor Tails nadat de jonge vos redde zijn leven . Abilities Als een vogel , Speedy in staat is de vlucht , en zoals zijn naam al aangeeft is bijzonder snel . Echter , zijn capaciteiten verschijnen in smalle luchtruim die meer uitdagend om te navigeren , in tegenstelling tot grote open gebieden in vergelijking met Tails ' te worden beperkt . Hij heeft ook getoond indrukwekkende kracht tijdens de vlucht , het doorbreken van de rotsen in de uitoefening van vijanden. Achtergrondinformatie ◾ Speedy is gebaseerd op de terugkerende baas karakter , Battle Kukku 16 (グレイト バトル クック16世Gureito Batoru Kukku Juuroku Sei ) , aka " Speedy " (スピーディSupīdi ) van de klassieke Tails Adventure spel voor de Game Gear -systeem. Hun optredens zijn vrij gelijkaardig , maar met een paar opmerkelijke verschillen ; Speedy's spel tegenhanger heeft geen bril of ascot / bandana en in plaats van een tan eierschaal vlucht harnas , zijn onderste helft is helemaal wit , wat leidt tot een lange tijd geloof onder fans van het spel dat hij eigenlijk een luier droeg . Zijn vingers zijn significant hoger . ◾ Volgens de Sonic Universe Graphic Novel Series # 5 , Speedy werd oorspronkelijk opgevat als de kleinzoon en niet de zoon van de Slag Heer , en was ook bedoeld om Bean's neef . Het paar van hen zou hebben gedeeld een rivaliteit , gebaseerd op zowel hun tegengestelde persoonlijkheden en een eerdere antagonisme die bestond tussen hun vaders . Het idee werd blijkbaar ook speelde met van het hebben van hem bommen vergelijkbaar met die van Bean hanteren . Hoewel geen van deze ideeën zijn uitgevoerd, heeft kunstenaar Jon Gray's designconcept sterk beïnvloeden Speedy's garderobe . verschijning Speedy is een lime groene vogel met oranje - ish rode ogen en een gele snavel . Zijn kleding bestaat uit een tan vlucht harnas gemaakt van zijn eierschaal , een rode halsdoek , bruine handschoenen , bijpassende bril met rode lenzen en bruine schoenen met een oranje streep die dwars over hen.